prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakagami Ayumi
ayumi =/= Cure Echo? To the user who removed all info about Cure Echo, what's the point? Official merchadise (a trading card which came with the snack) has already stated that the new cure's name is Echo, so it's not like that's a spoiler anymore. And Ayumi is the main chara of this movie with her own profile on the movie website listing her together with all the canon Cures, so it doesn't take a genius to guess that ayumi = echo. Besides, just look at how her bangs are drawn, and the shape of her eyes, it's obvious they are the same person. Just because it's not yet shown in the movie doesn't mean we totally discredit the fact. It's like trying to tell everyone that Reika is not confirmed to be Cure Beauty just because her official transformation hasn't aired yet.. CureMisa 11:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) -- As an editor of article, firstly I think it's important to avoid spoiler or uncertain data source; secondly to respect the staff, as they don't declare (even a story that haven't aired or gathered all heroines, the staff do already declare information by formal ways including websites and magazine), there is no knowing. Only official ways and the story itself can tell and be the references, please notice how to use "obviously" in sentences. Dorayaki 20:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :honestly I'm the mod here and I go with the warning on the front page: "This wiki contains a plethora of spoilers on the pretty cure series" so in other words if you don't want spoilers than don't read it. Shadowneko 13:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :PS: I believe the name and form are real and that's good enough. Shadowneko 13:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :PPS: I'm also alot looser here than those tight wads over at Wikipedia who wouldn't even take my episode titles for Suite when I used offtrack sources. Later they were proven to be correct anyway so what was the point of disallowing them in the first place? Shadowneko 13:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :: ? The fact is not only the premiere hasn't come, but actually no spoiler can either be used to tell (that Ayumi is a cure-to-be), for now these are just surmises due to resemblance. Perhaps the example from Cure Muse: her first picture of true form came from the movie poster, but the name of Muse's true form was mentioned in one toy catalogue, so the latter is the spoiler and the former isn't. Maybe you need to wait the true spoiler to ensure the saying. In my version I simply implied that Ayumi "could be" a cure-to-be in the surmise of resemblance, and maybe that's enough for fans who read the page. :: About episodes spoilers, I think those information came from anime magazines and Nakayosi (where Precure manga is), didn't you put those references? --Dorayaki 22:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :In other words, DON'T dare to be a prick because of spoilers were right in your face. They always appear at some time. I'm going to revert some of your edits in Wikipedia as we speak.--Duo2nd 13:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :: ? Is here anything about Wikipedia? Though I thought Wikipedia is a place asking for more official references. --Dorayaki 22:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::this is wikia and things that get posted here are totally at my discretion. Sometimes I can really be a stickler for things but that's usually when people spout off conflicting information(muse's identity, ETC). The character was confirmed to be a movie exclusive cure from previews and other things long before the name "Cure Echo" was known(we knew her form but not her cure name). I take this with the secondary source information to mean that this is true in this case. Also I only mentioned wikapedia because you're acting somewhat like the mod who made me real mad one day over three titles I found on LJ and sourced from Ann.Shadowneko 15:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::: Maybe I apologize for some attitudes, but after all references are important whether they are true spoilers or official announcements, it's also possible someone is making rumors (like that "Union"). Some information may be true, but there must be the origin where they comes from, like Nakayosi and anime magazines are the clear resources. --Dorayaki 23:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I take TV ashai, Anime News Network(including their encyclopedia), LJ(only sometimes and usually just episode titles), toei's website, JP TV guides and other news sites that are usually right(blogs are ok but must be double checked). Merchandise is iffy since the pictures of it can be faked but in this case we know a couple facts beforehand: 1. There is a movie exclusive cure, 2. Ayumi was confirmed to be a cure from the second announcement on the movie website(and if the name fits...I guess I'll take it!). We all got fooled by the fan and his cure union pic which I hope never happens again. Shadowneko 15:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::To Dorayaki: In my most honest opinion, I don't really agree with the reasons you gave for deleting all that info about Cure Echo. ::::::Firstly, why should we avoid spoilers? The admin here has already said it's ok to have them. Anyway, people come here looking for info which has not been released. For example, people don't come to find out if Hibiki is Cure Melody, they come to find out if Ayumi is a Cure, and what her Cure name is. If we only provide official info, then we're nothing but a carbon copy of an official site that already exists. ::::::Secondly, this wikia (as with all others) is built up solely by "unofficial" people for the "unofficial" people. Yes, we do respect the official staff for doing whatever they do, but they are not the ones contributing to this wikia, so I don't understand why you brought them into the discussion at all. ::::::Thirdly, we all care enough to share what we know about stuff. It may not be 100% correct, and there will always be pranksters who come up with fake info, but once we know something is wrong, we can just rectify the mistake. Like that incident with Cure Union, we thought we had something substantial, we made a good page, and it all turned out to be fake. So the page was deleted, end of story. Nobody got hurt. So I really don't see the harm in our page saying ayumi=echo, even if it turns out to be wrong in the end. ::::::Lastly, a small thing, take a close look at your Cures and you'll easily spot that the eye shape and bangs of the girls doesn't change whether they're in civilian or Cure form. That's why I said in my very first post that it's quite obvious that Ayumi and Echo are the same person. ;) CureMisa 17:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::CureMisa is right. Let's leave the fact that Ayumi=Echo up on the wiki. We're not doing any harm if they aren't the same person. (Even though they probably are.) No hard feelings, Dorayaki. :) Cakegobbler 00:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Cure Misa, this is a wiki and as far as I am concerned, wikis are supposed to post free imformation that people are supposed to read. So what if we were duped again, you can always undo the mistake, no harm made. Just staing my opinion so don't be offended Doryaki, sorry if I do :).Fufufu1225 01:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Now do something about the one in Wikipedia. Dora is reverting everything in there also and I just reverted both the Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure All Stars page like a couple of times. I don't want to be accused on another edit conflict there.--Duo2nd 09:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I wonder if Ayumi uses a Smile Pact when transforming into Cure Echo- Jlee1 23:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It appears this page has been victim of vandalism. Don't worry, guys, the page is back to normal. Ayumi returns in New Stage 3? It is definite correct. It also make sense since it's the last New Stage film and she is part of it. Besides, she didn't do much as Cure Echo in NS. Hopefully, NS3 will make up for it. Jlee1 (talk) 02:32, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I wonder how Ayumi will transform into Cure Echo if she returns in NS3... As we all see... she has a Cure Decor (showed in NS1)... yet during the transformation her Smile Pact never appeared... so I think she will transform by another item/device like Yuri/Cure Moonlight... or just like Ellen/Cure Beat in the first time of transforming when she saved Hummy, she didn't have Cure Module in her outfit... RoseXinh (talk) 05:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Looking forward in see Ayumi in NS3 with a bigger role. Jlee1 (talk) 00:43, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Ayumi does have an attack now! Pretty Cure Heartful Echo :3! RoseXinh (talk) 13:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) What was Ayumi doing through most of the movie? -Jlee1 (talk) 22:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Ayumi's Relationship with the Precure After NS, Ayumi must of have a better relation with the Precure since then (especially Happy). -Jlee1 (talk) 10:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC)